We Learned Something New
by StuckInSonder
Summary: Tifa didnt know anything about the Turks... but today she learned something new. Reno/OC Rude/OC Yuf/Vin Clo/Tif


Fly Love

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own anything except my characters…

XXxxxXxxXXxXXxXxXxXxX

Tifas POV

I heard the chime ring that belonged to the front door of the bar. I turned my head from the dishes to see all four Turks entering the bar. As usual they wore their work suits, everybody looking clean and pristine. Except for Reno of course, that lazy womanizer that nobody knew much about.

"Hello there sexy bartender, how are you doing?" Reno asked me with that flirty look of his. This always happened when the Turks came into my bar and somehow they always managed to get here before Cloud did. He always called himself my lover. Or like when he said I was his 'secret lover ' and 'If spikey ever found out that we were together he would get his ass kicked'. He said that, and conveniently Cloud walked in that moment to see me blushing and Reno smirking.

"Hey there Reno, how was your day?" I asked him. Even though he was once an enemy, he's now a very good friend.

"Good now that I get to see you pretty face." His smirking face made me blush. Reno was a good flirt and always made me blush. The rest of the Turks were smiling as if though Reno toying around with me was a joke between them. Probably was, none of us knew anything about them except that Tseng and Elena were dating, even though it didn't show, and that Reno and Rude were partners. We didn't know their last names, where they live, phone numbers, and I'm pretty sure Rude's name is not Rude.

"What can I get for you, Reno?"

"How about a little piece of you?" Once again the blush came back and conveniently my beautiful boyfriend comes to save the day.

"Why are you flirting with Tifa, Reno?" asked Cloud with a glare in his face. Cloud still didn't trust the Turk and I could see why. However, I never understood why he just couldn't give them a chance.

"Hey now spikey, your lady over here needs to be complimented once in a while because it shows that you don't do it very often..." Said Reno, looking smug. Okay so now everybody really did know that Cloud wasn't very verbal or physical in our relationship. But that's what I loved about him. He was just so shy.

"Guys, please stop. Cloud, Reno was just messing with me. And Reno, what do you want to drink?"

Before Reno could answer me the door opened once again and two beautiful women came and sat down in a booth on the other side of the bar. One of them was busy talking in her cell phone while the other had a baby in her arms. The boy looked like he could be a year old maybe two years old. The women looked relatively young and had a lot of the men in the bar looking at them. When I turned back to the Turks I could see they were very stiff and looking at the women as well but with cold glances. Tseng and Elena gave each other looks and then said goodbye to me, saying that they had to go home and feed their cat. From the way they had to leave so hastily I'm pretty sure they don't have a cat.

"What's going on?" asked Cloud when he came back from upstairs.

"I don't know, these chicks came in and the Turks got tense." I whispered to him.

Reno glanced at me, glanced back at the table and then looked at me again.

"You know Tifa; I'll have two bullet neits."

I turned around to make the drinks while the Turks sat down in a table not far from the two women, which now seemed to be in a deep conversation with each other. The baby was just looking around the bar with curious eyes. From the corner of my eyes I saw Cloud go toward near them with a pad in his hands. So he was going to find out who they were. Smart.

Cloud POV.

The atmosphere was tense as I came down the stairs. I was kind of angry and embarrassed. Those stupid Turks think that they own everyone. When I neared Tifa I noticed that only two Turks remained in the bar.

"What's going on?" I asked everyone seemed so tense and as I followed the gaze of Reno I noticed he was staring at a pretty girl with a baby in the arms. There were two and they seemed to be conversing deeply. I wasn't really listening to what Reno replied to Tifa or where they went to sit down while Tifa got them their drinks. I was going to find out who these women were and why they had the Turks so nervous. I grabbed a pad and a pen. Walking towards them I could feel Reno's gaze on my back.

"Hello what can I get you?" I asked. They snapped their heads at me and even the baby turned to look at me. Then they gave me the friendliest smile I have ever seen. The one holding the baby was pretty with long blondish white hair. She had the mixture of blue and green in her eyes meaning that she had mako infused in her and she probably knew we were talking about them. The girl was slim and pale; she was wearing a blouse with a pencil skirt. She looked like a business woman and that baby looked foreign in her arms. The other one was pretty two but she was a brunette instead of blond, had the mako eyes and was wearing a pant suit that showed that she too was a business woman.

"I'll have a bloody Mary" said the brunette

"I'll have a mojito" the blonde spoke however her gaze was directed to someone behind me and I was 100% sure she was looking at Reno. I looked back at Reno and then I looked at the women again. However what caught my eye was the resemblance between the baby and Reno. They looked almost identical. Take out the red hair and tattoos and add green eyes and bam you have the baby that the woman was holding. I walked back to the counter to tell Tifa what the women wanted when I turned back to see the Turks sipping on their drinks just looking at the women while they went back to the conversation that they were having.

XXxxxXxxXXxXXxXxXxXxX

Tifa POV

It was closing time and I wanted to close really I did because the only ones in the bar were Vincent and Yuffie who had arrived around seven wanting to gamble with Barrett. However Barrett left an hour ago so they just went upstairs that they wanted to rest before they left. Psshhhh rest my ass, I just hoped that they kept it quiet. Ever since Yuffie and Vincent hooked up they couldn't keep their hands off each other, well Yuffie couldn't keep her hands of him. Denzel was sitting in a table with Cloud who was helping Denzel finish his homework. Surprisingly the two women were still here and now they had taken out some papers while the baby slept on the chair, he looked like he could sleep through a fight with Sephiroth. Reno and Rude were still here talking about work or so that's what they told me. Also there was a group of men sitting in a table near the bar itself. I turned the sign from 'open' to 'close' because I knew that nobody would be coming in at ten in a Tuesday night.

When I was walking back from the door one of the men grabbed me and pulled me back against his body.

"Nobody move or she gets it." Oh my god he was pointing a gun at my head. And let me tell you this is when everything turned from good to bad. The other men all pulled out guns. Two of them pointed them at Denzel and Cloud while the only one that was left went by the stairs to make sure nobody left.

"Give me the paper and nobody gets hurt" the one that was holding me pointed to the papers that the two women were discussing over.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. How sad that you idiots need hostages to get these papers from my hands." The blonde woman spoke while she got up from her seat. Her companion was holding the baby that was surprisingly still asleep. Reno and Rude got near the two women and pulled out their guns.

"Let that poor lady go Jackson, your only hurting yourself." Spoke the brunette directing her attention to the man holding me hostage and she was shaking her head in disappointment.

"And I was expecting more from you guys, sad… I wanted to have fun but if this is how you want to deal with things." Spoke the blonde while coming closer to the man that was holding me.

"Stay back or I shoot her." He griped the gun tighter and then I knew that he was scared of the girl. She was so small though. The blond grabbed what it seemed the sipper to her shirt and slid it all the way down. She was wearing a dress wow, and also underneath that dress was a white tank top and black booty short with the Shinra logo in the left leg. And faster that I would have expected she roundhouse kicked the man pointing a gun at Denzel and Cloud took that moment to knock out the guy from behind him. The brunette ran towards the idiot near the stairs and scissor kicked him. That poor man was knocked out as soon as her foot reached his face. The blonde and the brunette started advancing towards me. I noticed that the man, Jackson, was getting more and more nervous. He was on panic mode. He dropped the gun and made a break for. However, he didn't get very far because Cloud punched him and knocked him unconscious fairly quickly. Denzel came running towards me with tears in his eyes and I kneeled down and embraced him whispering sweet words to him. Yuffie and Vincent conveniently chose that moment to come running down the stairs.

"Tifs what happened, some idiots tried to corners us saying that his boss had business to finish." Yuffie said while looking around everywhere.

I too started looking around something caught my eyes, or may I say my ears the word 'daddy' echoed throughout the bar and I think everyone with the exception of Rude looked at Reno holding the boy that I noticed looked exactly like him.

"Hey there son, did you sleep well?" Reno asked his apparent son. Oh my god, Reno has a son. The blonde walked over to the pair with a bright smile on her face. Reno was handing the baby over to her when he noticed everyone was looking at him.

"What, yo?" he asked with slight curiosity in his face.

"Reno, since when are you a daddy?" asked Yuffie with a concerned face. But really since when was Reno a dad. Reno, Rude, the blond and the brunette all sigh at once.

XXxxxXxxXXxXXxXxXxXxX

"Ok so now explain." Yuffie was eager to hear this story but I can see why. Reno was a good friend of hers and the fact that he hid from everybody that he had a son was kind of insulting.

"Ok, since everyone is so eager to hear this then fine. Everyone, this is my son Axel and my girlfriend Karina." He mentioned to the blond headed baby and woman. The blond, named Karina, was pretty and fit. She could obviously kick some ass and be a mother all at the same time.

"Why do you look so familiar?" a very quiet voice that I recognized as Vincent asked her.

"Oh... I'm Shinra's youngest sister, Karina. Yeah, I know nobody know who I am but that's because my brother practically erased me from this earth when our oldest brother Lazard died. Rufus felt that he could protect me if nobody knew I existed." Karina smiled a bright smile. She looked so nice unlike her brother. Who knew Shinra could be so protective. I also didn't know that Rufus Shinra had an older brother that apparently died.

The blonde baby squealed in happiness and everyone turned to see Yuffie playing with the poor child, but he seemed to enjoy it so nobody seemed to mind.

"Wow, it's so nice to meet you." I smiled and held out my hand. She gladly returned it and seemed happy that I didn't hate her for being a Shinra.

"Thank you" I heard the gruff voice of cloud thank Karina. I was genuinely surprised and so was Reno.

"Oh it's no problem, that stupid man just couldn't keep his hands off our floor plans for the next Shinra oil plant." She smiled at cloud, I was happy that cloud a least accepted her if not at least he thanked her because she didn't really have to save me. She could have left with Reno and her baby. Let me die but she didn't and that's all that matters.

"Oh everyone I can't leave my partner in crime out of the circle, everybody this is Niana Padesky." Karina mentioned to the brunette that was speaking quietly with Rude.

She turned to us and smiled. "Hi everyone it's so nice to finally meet you."

Our attention was taken from us when we heard the baby cry. Karina jumped up from her seat and grabbed a hold of her son.

"Yuffie what did you do?" I asked her with a worried face.

"Nothing, he just started crying randomly. I swear I didn't do anything."

"Oh its ok, he's just tired and probably wants to go home. "Karina smiled towards us and mentioned Reno to get up. And that is exactly what he did. He grabbed her bags and the tube with the floor plans in them and opened the door for her.

"It was so nice meeting you Tifa, we should get together sometime and hang out, you too Yuffie." She smiled as she waved and walked out the door.

"Well we better get going too, we have to work tomorrow morning." I turned to Niana.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you." I smiled at Niana and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. She smiled back when she let go.

"I'll be seeing you around, don't worry." She turned back to Rude who wrapped an arm around her and led her out of the bar.

I looked up to Cloud and smiled at him. Saying my goodbye to Yuffie and Vincent who decided not to stay the night here, I walked around the bar making sure everything was clean. Reno, Rude, Cloud and Vincent got rid of the men that decided to mess with us. I turned off the lights of the bar and went up the stairs. After I washed my face and teeth and changed into one of Cloud's shirt I snuggled up against my man. All I could think about was the Turks. I learned so much about them today and I was glad. That meant that one day we would all be friends and that all that mattered right now. We don't need more ways to mess up what we have already established. All I could think about while I was falling asleep was that maybe all of our kids would get along one day.

xXxxxXxxXXxXXxXxXxXxX

**OK im so sorry if Cloud isn't capitalized in some parts it's just that I got too lazy to check….. I mean I read and I was like oh shit but I never fixed it lol…. So ive never played FF7 only Dirge of Cerberus and ive watched Advent Children but that's about it lol so im sorry if I got some things wrong! Well did you guys enjoy… Reviewssssssssssssssssssssss….. Reviews are heaven on earth lol **

**Love… Sugar**


End file.
